ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraseven (series)
is the third entry of the Ultra Series, created by Tsuburaya Productions. The series later went on to become one of Japan's greatest fantasy TV series, with average ratings of over 36%. The titular Ultra of the series, has received more exposure than the original Ultraman due to his increasing popularity. Another season of the series was produced during the Heisei Era, called Heisei Ultraseven. Synopsis In the not-too-distant future, the Earth finds itself constantly under attack from extraterrestrial threats. To combat them, the Terrestrial Defense Force establishes the , a team of six elite members who utilize high-tech vehicles and weaponry. Joining their fight is the mysterious Dan Moroboshi who is secretly an alien from the Land of Light in Nebula M78, Ultraseven. Characters Ultra Garrison *Dan Moroboshi *Kaoru Kiriyama *Shigeru Furuhashi *Anne Yuri *Soga *Amagi Ultras *Ultraseven *Seven's Superior Kaiju/Seijin Capsule Kaiju *Windom *Miclas *Agira Regular *Alien Cool *Alien Waiell *Alien Pitt *Eleking *Alien Godola *Alien Bira *Alien Pegassa *Alien Quraso *Alien Metron *Alien Chibu *Zero One *Alien Icarus *Alien Wild *Nurse *Alien Spell *Alien Iyros *Furuhashi and Amagi Duplicates *King Joe *Alien Pedan *Annon *U-Tom *Alien Bell *Gumonga *Suflan II *Blood-Sucking Acari *Alien Bado *Alien Shaplay *Giradorus *Iron Rocks *Alien Mimy (Voice only) *Alien Braco *Gabula *Alien Shadow *Alien Kanan *Gandar *Alien Poll *Star Bem Gyeron *Alien Borg *Dinosaur Tank *Alien Kill *Alien Prote *Alien Platic *Darii *Rigger *Shadowman *Alien Uley *Dancan *Petero *Alien Zamppa *Alien Pega *Alien Magellan "Maya" *Alien Banda (Mentioned, but only their ship appears) *Crazygon *Alien Guts *Aron *Tepeto *Alien Tepeto *Guyros *Nonmalt *Robot Chief *People of the Fourth Planet *Alien Goron *Gorry *Alien Perolynga *Imitation Ultraseven *Alien Salome *Alien Hook *Pandon **Reconstructed Pandon *Alien Ghos Cast * : * : * : * ： * : * : *Narrator: English Dub *Vlasta Vrana as Narrator *Roby Roy as Dan Moroboshe *Dean Hagopian as Furuhashi *Marc Denis as Soga *Tim Webber as Takenaka *Jane Woods as Donna *Jean Fontaine as Kiriyama *Arthur Grosser as Manabe Suit Actors * : Music :;Opening Theme * **Lyrics: Kyōichi Azuma **Composition & Arrangement: Tōru Fuyuki **Artist: The Echoes & Misuzu Children's Choral Group TNT Episodes In 1985, Turner Program Services commissioned Cinar to dub all 49 episodes for run in syndication.http://grnrngr.com/documents/miyake/ultra7.txt Cinar produced episodes featured new opening and closing credits, eyecatches, and even new episode names. After failing to sell it to local and national stations, Turner put the tapes back into their vaults until 1994, when Ultraseven was selected for broadcast on the Toons 'Till Noon and MonsterVision blocks on TNT. The Toons 'Till Noon broadcasts received substantially heavy editing to make them suitable for the time slot, while the MonsterVision broadcasts were left completely uncut. Episodes 5-7 were missing, but instead of paying Cinar for the missing episodes, they aired all the tapes they had already. When the contract expired between Tsuburaya, Cinar, and Turner, all materials (film, tapes, audio masters) reverted to and were collected by Tsuburaya. Cinar Titles #Enter Dan Moroboshi #Shrubs From Space #N/A #Double Trouble At Sea #N/A #N/A #N/A #Smokers On The Rampage #Toys In Crisis #The Man Next Door #Captured In Living Color #Crystallized Corpuscles #Space Ace Reunion #Planets In Conflict (Part 1) #Planets In Conflict (Part 2) #The Eyes Have Had It #Cave-In #The Bells Are Ringing #Wayne, Lord Of The Universe #The Quakemaker #The Nissans Return Engagement #The Chromosome Eaters #The Fugitive Fortune Teller #Mother Knows Best #Ultra-7 Exposed #The 8,000 Megaton Mistake #Temporary Traitor #Death On Wheels #The Apprentice Alien #Trial By War #Blood-Thirst #Island In The Sky #The Dead Invaders #Urban Removal #Moon-Stuck #Sharpshooter Showdown #The Devil's Angel #The Brave One #Ultra-7 Tastes Defeat #Ultra-7 Execution at Dawn #Killer Lake #The Boy on the Beach #Tyranny by Design #The Stargazer #Simian Says Surrender #Dan and The Ultra-7 Challenge #Home, Sweet... Homes??? #Exit Ultra-7 Part 1 #Exit Ultra-7 Part 2 Direct Sequels and Related Media Movie A movie adaptation of episode 18 was published July 21, 1968, in the Toei Manga parade. Heisei Ultraseven Twenty-seven years after the end of the original Ultraseven series, Tsuburaya made a two TV specials that continued after the original story, having Seven come back to Earth, then two years later a slue of direct-to-video sequels. Each of the new episodes took place in a continuity were Ultraseven was the only Ultra Warrior that ever came to Earth. Ultraseven X Ultraseven travels to another world to fight off invaders who plan to cross over using a portal and silently take over the world. Ultraseven bonds with a man named Jin, an amnesiac who has a past linked to the events that are secretly conspiring. Notes *Ultraseven and the original Ultraman have been the only two Ultra Series to have a remake of the series. Ultraman had 1 and Ultraseven had 3 remakes. **Ultraman, however, had 4 movies on him. *One of few soundtracks of this series would be used again later in Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Leo, and ''Ultraman 80'' series. *Ultraseven has 2 banned episodes: "From a Planet With Love" (banned because Alien Spell resembled survivors of the atomic bombings of Japan in World War II), and "Super Weapon R-1" (banned in 2011 because of the episode relating to the recent Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster). **Due in part to the ban, the 12th episode is not on the Region 1 DVD release by Shout! Factory. However, the recently banned 26th episode was released and can be seen on this set. *Ultraseven was originally intended to be the last entry into the Ultra Series. Its immense popularity proved otherwise. **Sequels for both Ultraman, titled Ultraman Continues, and Ultraseven, titled Fight! Ultraseven, were proposed, but Tsuburaya Productions would not produce another Ultra show until 1971 with Return of Ultraman. *Clips of Ultraseven were shown on an episode of Space Ghost Coast to Coast, with the host trying to get guest Joel Hodgson to help "MST" them. *This series was originally going to be named Ultra Eye. *The Ultraseven on the box cover of "Ultraseven The Complete Series" is the Ultraseven suit made by Chaiyo. *The titular hero of the series is sometimes incorrectly called "Ultraman Seven" by many sources outside Japan (or in the case of KHON/Honolulu, Hawaii, Ultra-7, as listed in TV Guide when it ran in 1975). Both the series and its hero can also be called Ultraseven (with a space). *Unlike its proceeding series, this series is famous for featuring a much larger number of aliens during the show's run. Home Media In 2012, Shout! Factory obtained a license to subtitle Ultraseven in English, and released it for sale on their website as a physical boxed CD set, which is only available for shipping within the US and Canada. The original Episode 12, however, was not included, so the total number of episodes in this release was 48. On December 11, 2012 Shout! Factory made the set available through regular retailers. The case this time is a standard DVD keep case. Ultraseven Blu-Ray Box I Features episodes 1-25 except Episode 12, & Blu-Ray Box II features Episodes 26-49. Mill Creek is also set to release the complete Ultraseven series on December 10, 2019, under the Steelbook and Blu-Ray releases. BD1-2.jpg|Ultraseven Blu-Ray Box I 20140701_388219.gif|Ultraseven Blu-Ray Box II 5142R7A1TDL.jpg|Ultraseven DVD Box Set 81gjWnqNd2L. SL1500 .jpg|Ultraseven The Complete Series Ultraseven_Steelbook_Case.png|Steelbook release of Ultraseven by Mill Creek UltrasevenBlu-RayCase.png|Mill Creek's Blu-Ray release References ja:ウルトラセブン id:Ultraseven (seri) Category:Series Category:Showa Series Category:Productions Category:Ultraseven Category:Shows Dubbed in English